Wireless sensing network system adopts time slotted channel hopping (TSCH) technology for transmitting packets in low power consumption and high reliability. In the wireless sensing networks adopting time slotted channel hopping technology, timeslot assignment in a slotframe is periodically advertised by a network management node and managed nodes and new nodes may be dynamically joined the wireless sensing network. Besides, the network management node assigns timeslots during which the managed nodes transmit data packets.
Therefore, it has become a task to provide a wireless network management method and a network management node which improve the efficiency of the wireless network.